An Interesting Night
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Finf out what happens when the Tease Card gets loose. For the people who wanted Syaoran in a speedo, this ones for you! =)


Hey Everyone!  
Wow! First let me start off with a really big thank you for all of the great reviews. Arigato everyone! I really appreciate it! Second, I noticed that many of you liked the idea about Syaoran.  
  
A loud groan is heard in the background, sounding majorly like a certain male cardcaptor. Suddenly, Sakura comes out, holding up a pair of black speedos. With a wink, she heads off in the direction of Syaoran. "She wouldn't....S..Sakura, you're in this too?!?" Sakura comes back in, giving an evil grin to the readers.   
  
LR: *grins* Ok, um...in this story, Sakura and Syaoran are 16. It's rated PG...maybe PG-13, nothing too bad though. All characters and things associated belong to CLAMP. I think that's about it, on to the story!   
  
  
AN INTERESTING NIGHT!  
  
  
  
Sakura had more seen the cards effects than had sensed them. It had been pouring outside, so she had decided to take a walk through the mall. She had just been browsing, when she noticed people had begun to do strange things. She watched as a young woman went up to a man, grabbed him, gave him a passionate kiss, then with a smile, ran off. 'What the..?' Sakura had said to herself, then suddenly, she felt it, it was definately a card, which card she had no idea, but a card nonetheless.   
  
Sakura stood still and closed her eyes as more of the strange occurances started to happen. Suddenly, she felt a stong presence. Opening her eyes, she saw what she had been sensing. It was a woman with light blue hair dressed in a tight black miniskirt and tank top. It simply gave Sakura a look as if to say catch me if you can, then ran off.   
  
The chase had begun!  
  
Sakura chased the woman outside, and ran right smack into someone, sending her crashing into a puddle. She was already dripping from just being outside for the short while, now she was completely soaked. "Hey, watch where you're going next time!" Sakura shouted as she started to rise from the puddle.   
  
"Um, sorry!" Sakura heard a very familiar voice say as a hand was placed on her arm, helping her up. She looked up into a very red Syaoran's face. Her anger instantly melted away and she gave him a small smile. "It's ok, just watch where you're going next time, 'kay?" She grinned. He just nodded and returned her grin. "Anyways, what are you doing here? You don't seem like much of a mall person."   
  
Syaoran instantly turned serious, "I was passing by and I sensed a clow card."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was after when 'somebody' knocked me down." Syaoran blushed once again and lowered his eyes, she just wasn't gonna let him live this down was she. Looking back up at her, he realized just how much damage he had done. The dress she was wearing was absolutely drenched. Her once, up hair now hung limply and was a mess, plus she was shivering. He quickly took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here. You have got to be freezing. My place isn't too far away from here, so I think we had better go there for now. I have some clothes that you can borrow." Sakura nodded and answered him with a sniffle and a sneeze. He grabbed her hand and together they headed for Syaoran's apartment.   
  
Upon arrival, Syaoran unlocked the door and led Sakura to the couch. He than headed towards the bathroom, grabbed a towel and headed to his bedroom. Grabbing a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants, he came back out and handed them to Sakura. "I hope this is ok, it's all I have, you can change in the bathroom."   
  
Sakura took the things from Syaoran and gave him a smile. "Arigato, I'm sure they'll be just fine." Syaoran nodded and headed back into his bedroom to find some clothes for himself as Sakura went into the bathroom.   
  
About five minutes later, Sakura came out, towel drying her still damp hair. She noticed that Syaoran still hadn't come out of his room. Walking over to his door, she knocked gently, "Syaoran, are you finished yet?" No answer. She knocked a bit louder this time and that was when she heard it. The stereo was on and seemed to be getting louder every moment. Suddenly, the door opened, a hand was wrapped around Sakura's wrist and she was pulled inside.   
  
"Syaoran, what's going on? Why did you take so long getting dressed?" Sakura asked him as she eyed him over. He had changed into a pair of tight blue jeans and a white button down shirt. The shirt was undone and hung open, revealing his chest. Sakura noticed this and felt a light blush creep upon her cheeks. "S..Syaoran?"   
  
Syaoran walked to the stereo and hit a button, the song "Hungry like the Wolf" by Duran Duran suddenly began to play:   
*LR: Sorry, had to do it! The song just fit! =)*  
  
Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a fire  
(Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do)  
Woman you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
(Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do)"  
  
  
In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf....  
  
(LR: I'm not putting the full lyrics, you guys get the picture)   
  
Syaoran suddenly spun around and began to do a strip tease right infront of Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. All she could do was stare, her face turning pretty much every shade of red imaginable.   
  
Syaoran stripped off his shirt, danced his way over to Sakura and handed it to her. Bending down he planted a kiss on her cheek and then began to unbutton his pants. He slid his pants off to reveal.....black speedos! Still dancing, he tossed his pants on the floor, then reached to the speedos.   
  
Sakura sat watching this, her mouth pretty much still hanging open.Something was not right here. This was definately not the Syaoran that she knew. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and sensed it. The card was here! Opening her eyes, she saw a light blue aura surronding Syaroan. She knew she had to do something fast. She gripped her necklace and released her wand...  
  
"Key of Clow!  
Power of Magic!  
Power of Light!  
Surrender the wand!  
The force ignite!  
Release!  
  
  
Sakura quickly stood up. "I know you're not Syaoran! So come out and fight!" 'Syaoran' looked at Sakura and suddenly a blue light came from off of him on to the floor. The woman with blue hair appeared before Sakura.   
  
"So Card Mistress, you finally figured it out! I am the Tease Card. I think you've pretty much figured out what I can do." The woman grinned at Sakura.   
Sakura took a step towards Tease who decided now was the time to get outta here! She moved to run and ran right smack into Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran, finally released from Tease's spell, shook his head and looked around. He saw Sakura facing off against the card and walked over to help. Tease ran right smack into him, catching her off guard and giving Sakura just enough time to seal the card.   
  
"Tease Card! Return to your power confined! Tease!" The Tease card was finally sealed. Floating down, it made it's way into Syaoran's hand. "I...um, guess it's yours." Sakura said softly, trying to avert her gaze. Her cheeks were already starting to turn pink again.   
  
"Guess so." Syaoran answered, looking down at the young woman now embedded upon the card. He looked up and noticed the blush on Sakura's face and that she was trying her best to avoid looking at him. He also felt a bit cold. Hmmm. "What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Sakura blushed even more, "Ummmm." She then pointed at him, still trying to keep her eyes averted. "Look at what you're wearing."   
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Syaoran still thought he was wearing his normal pants and shirt, looking down, he found out diferently. He immediately turned apple red. "Oh man! What am I doing in this?!?!? I didn't even know I had these!"   
  
Sakura was trying her best to hide her giggling but she just couldn't take it any longer. She finally busted up at Syaoran then quickly decided to exit the room. Before leaving, she turned around and looked at him, "Not bad, not bad at all!" She grinned and gave him a wink before heading out to the living room. It actually had ended up being a pretty good day, now if only Tomoyo had been here to get it all on tape!  
  
  
  
  
LR: "Well, here's the Speedo story! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry, but I just couldn't figure out a place to put in the cake."   
  
Suddenly a very upset Kero comes flying in, "Alright! What's up with this...no cake and I'm not even in the story! What's up with that?!?!?" He glares at Lady Rapidash.   
  
LR: "Sorry Kero, there was just no room for the cake and I promise you'll be in it next time, alright? Besides, don't you care about anything other than cake?"   
  
Kero: "Hmmm, course I do...there's Sakura, and cake, and Tomoyo, and more cake, and video games, can't forget the cake, and other food, did I mention cake?"   
  
Lady Rapidash just grins and shakes her head. Suddenly, a very very red Syaoran comes into the room, Sakura following. She still has a faint blush but also has a huge grin on her face. Did I also mention he's STILL in the speedos *eg* ;) He's switching those gorgeous amber eyes from LR to Sakura and back again. The scowl on his face though indicates he is not thrilled.   
  
"Alright you two, enough is enough! Why are you girls picking on me??!?!" LR and Sakura exchange glances and grins. "We're not picking on you, you should feel flattered, many many people really wanted to see you in those!"   
  
Syaoran: "Hmph! Well, maybe, but why can't you pick on Sakura or something or even better, the stuffed animal over there!"   
  
Kero: "WHO YOU CALLING A STUFFED ANIMAL, YOU BRAT????"   
  
Both LR & Sakura sigh and sweat drop.   
  
LR: "Alright, you two, calm down, I'll be nice next story, ok Syaoran?"   
  
He nods but still has the scowl on his face. He gives a not so nice look to Kero, then heads out of the room. Sakura smiles and waves to the readers and decides to follow Syaoran. Kero soon follows Sakura.   
  
LR sighs and shakes her head, then a smile appears on her face, "Anyways, like I was saying before all the fun started, I hope you guys liked the story! Arigato for reading and please review! Bye for now! =)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
